ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor Slattery
|allytype = Super-Villain |eyes = Brown |skin = Fair |hair = Black |physique = Average, Thin |otherfeats = None |strengthlvl = |end = }} The Mandarin, also known by his real name as Trevor Slattery, is the tertiary antagonist in the movie. He is a character to hide the true main antagonist, Aldrich Killian. The Mandarin / Trevor Slattery is portrayed by actor Ben Kingsley. His identity as the Mandarin was created by Killian and was used as a puppet to hide Killian from being suspected by the US Government The real mystery behind this, is that The Mandarin is not an actual villain in the movie, but instead is a masked identity to hide Aldrich's true intention. When Tony Stark and James Rhodes find the so-called "Mandarin",it is actually a drunk state of the art actor named Trevor Slattery, who portrayed The Mandarin character in the movie. He was only acting for Aldrich on television and doing terrorist acts plus threats. The reason is to show as if he was a real villain and threat. Though, all the things he did on television were never true with all the other events that happened were planned by Aldrich and tasked by Extremis Soldiers. Trevor has 2 YouTube Videos about him by Marvel. The Marvel One-Shot:All Hail the King Appearance Trevor is dressed up in Chinese-like clothes and a dark-green robe with dragon markings. Personality Trevor used to be a rich person until he got addicted to drugs and became poor. As his life in portraying the infamous Mandarin, Trevor grew to be a simple minded person, but a very serious and great actor when filming for the televised threats to the world. History Years Before Iron Man 3 Slattery was a rich person and an actor as well, who had a drug problem and a liking for nice things. Iron Man 3 To cover up the explosions of his Extremis Soldiers, Aldrich Killian hires Slattery to pose as "The Mandarin," the new leader of the Ten Rings terrorist group. As "The Mandarin" Slattery makes several threatening broadcasts to the President, pretending to kill a man as a "lesson." Tony Stark eventually tracks him down in Miami, Florida with help from J.A.R.V.I.S. and Harley Keener and discovers the truth about Slattery who reveals he is doing this for many nice amenities including drugs, women and a speedboat. Slattery tells Tony the truth, but activates a silent alarm that leads to his capture. Afraid for his life, Slattery claims he told Tony nothing. After escaping, Tony and James Rhodes force Slattery to tell them where to find Killian and lacking a method of transportation, take his speedboat. After everything is over, Slattery is arrested for his role in the threat. All Hail The King After being imprisoned at the Seagate Prison, Trevor will be interviewed and documented by a filmmaker named Jackson Norris. Quotes Notes * Ben Kingsley portrayed the role for The Mandarin in Iron Man 3. ** Kingsley also reprised the role in the Marvel One-Shot, All Hail The King. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery Iron Man 3 References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Ten Rings Category:Americans Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:A.I.M. Category:Super-Villains Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Pages Under Development Category:Reformed characters Category:Humans Category:Actors